


The Last straw

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Shy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: Sam sighed as he reached over and roughly wiped my face,I squinted at him backing away from his hand.“What are you doin?”I asked voice still heavy from sleep.“You had drool on your face Dean.No way was I gonna let you embarrass yourself like that.”----------------------------------------------------A pair of bright blue eyes meet mine,And that Damn wide cheeky smile spread out onto Cas's face.“Hello Dean.”-------------------------------------------“Oh sweetheart.”Cas said with a quiet sigh,His voice practically screaming sorrow.----------------------------------------------------He sounded so genuine and hopeful,That it caused my already wounded heart to break more.----------------------------------------------------“Shhh.You're alright Dean.You're doing such a good job for me Bee,I’m so proud of you.”





	The Last straw

**Author's Note:**

> We are back by popular demand!  
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while my life is pretty busy at the moment but I hope to start updating more regularly!  
> Read bottom notes for important updates!

Previously-

My stance immediately melted When my blue eyes locked with green ones,

And I couldn't help the wide eye crinkling smile that spread on my face as I lightly waved to him.

I watched as Dean's annoyed face immediately melted into a red faced wide eyed expression before he quickly grabbed the taller mans hand and pulled him away.

 

I sighed shoulders slumping as I looked down at Gabriel’s stupid hawaiian rolls,

“I really hope he will come around.”

I said quietly to the overpriced hawaiian rolls,

Before I pulled the basket up to my elbow again

And with a frown walked away to another asile.

  
  
  
  
  


  


  


Now

_Five days later_

Dean’s Pov-

 

“Come on.

You can do this.

You Just gotta show up somewhere

And he will know an then you-”

I cut myself off to ran my hands roughly through my hair tugging slightly at the messy blonde strands as I blew out an aggravated sigh.

 

_Come on!_

_Get it together Winchester!_

 

I stared down at the raggedy off white carpet,

In hopes that the fiber would reach out and pull me down within it.

So I wouldn't have to worry about Caregivers,

Or Sam

Or-

 

My head shot back up to see see a large figure lurking in the doorway,

His build so tall that the dusty mirror in front of me couldn’t even pick up his face.

My eyes left the looming figures to look at my own in the mirror,

But as soon as I did I immediately regretted it.

 

Large green glossy eyes stared back at me,

Judging me.

Bottom lip trembling,

Hands that now have a permanent shake to them where clenched into fists at my sides.

And the person staring back at me was overall _pathetic._

 

“What's Wrong Dean?”

 

I jumped when Sam spoke his voice pulling me out of my head

And drawing my eyes back to the mirror.

Sam stood lower now,

His upper back pressed against the door frame making him hunch over enough so that I could see his face in the mirror.

 

I looked over his face searching for any kind of judgment before shrugging,

And answering him with a casual.

 

“Nothin,

I’m fine.”

 

I then turned my back to him and sat down onto the small twin mattress.

Sam,

Who was still standing in the door frame was no doubt shooting me one of his unimpressed looks.

But I didn't bother to look up at him,

To busy studying my hands to notice that he moved fully into the room.

 

I only looked up when I heard Sam start talking.

 

“Look what you've done.

You made my big brother upset.”

He said in a stern voice while pointing at the mirror and sending it one of his classic bitch faces which reflected right back at him.

 

“ You better leave Dean alone,

Or else I'll shatter you.

You hear me mirror.

SHATTER

YOU.”

 

Sam looked so ridiculous than.

Glaring at the mirror with his finger pressed against the glass so roughly that it started to smudge.

His mouth set in a grimm line while his eyes were narrowed into slits.

 

_Sam's such an idiot._

_He's threatening a mirror._

 

And against my better judgement.

I giggled.

 

_I freaking giggled._

_A Shoulder scrunching up_

_Head leaning back_

_Freaking giggle._

 

But before I could become mortified,

Sam shot me a wide gummy smile through the mirror.

One where you could physically see his eyes lighting up.

 

_And ok._

_Maybe I can forget that I giggled_

_And just focus on the fact that I made Sammy smile._

 

And almost like hearing me laugh was enough to leave the mirror alone.

Sam stood back up to his full height and leaned his body against the wall opposite me.

 

“So what where you and the other Dean fighting about?”

He asked with a slight head gesture to the mirror.

 

I immediately frowned,

My thoughts going right back to why I was giving myself a pep talk in the Damn mirror in the first place.

 

I shrugged again,

My arms coming up to wrap around myself.

 

“ Thinkin bout meetin Cas somewhere to talk about.”

I waved my hands slightly at my sides,

“ Whatever is goin on between us.”

 

Sam nodded his head,

While resting his hands in his pockets.

Long legs stretched out slightly,

Hia back supporting most of his weight as he leaned.

 

“ I think that sounds like a great idea Dean.”

 

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise not expecting Sam to just agree with the idea.

But smiled anyway at the reassurance that he had my back in this one.

 

“ Where are you thinking of meeting him?”

 

I shrugged again,

Something that is really turning into a habit.

 

“ I don't know.

Anytime I leave the house it's like he knows an he just shows up there ready to talk.

So I figured I would go somewhere quiet and he would just show up.”

 

Sam nodded again with a suspiciously thoughtful look on his face.

 

_He knows something,_

_That he doesn't want to tell me._

 

 _“_ How about I just call him and tell him to meet us somewhere?”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows my mouth twitching

And eyes narrowing.

I felt a sudden onslaught of Shock and anger as I glared up at Sam my arms tightening their hold they had on me.

 

“Ya have his number!

An you didn't think to tell me?!”

 

_How could he keep something like this from me?_

_What else is he hiding?_

 

Sam ignores my outburst

And instead continues to talk like he never

heard me speak.

 

“ I think we can meet at the coffee place off of Asia.

Castiel mentioned before that a family member of his owns it

…….

Maybe a brother or something?

I forgot exactly who he said.”

 

I stared at Sam in absolute disbelief.

 

“Wow

Wow

Wow!”

 

I said removing my arms from around my chest

And instead flaring them in time with my shouting.

 

“Wait a second!

Not only have ya been hiding the fact that you have Cas's number!

BUT

 Ya also talk to the guy enough to know his brother owns a coffee shop?!”

 

Again Sam ignores me.

 

“Yeah I think that would be a great place to meet.”

 

He says nodding to himself

 

“I think he mentioned that they have private eating rooms there.

You guys could go in one of those and I can stay upfront and wait till you all are done talking.”

 

Sam nods to himself again in validation.

While I just stare at him with the feeling of betrayal shining through my wide eyes.

 

Sam then pushes himself away from the wall,

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea

I'm going to go call him and see if we can meet Up in a hour.

Pick out an outfit you want to wear in the meantime.

I'll let you know when we are leaving.”

 

Sam shots me one last glance before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Sam!

Wait what the hell is

-SAMMM!”

 

I yelled loudly but Sam must have already been in his room because he didn't reply.

I shouted in frustration while picking up the closest item to me-

Which was one of my house shoes

And threw it as hard as I could at the closed door.

 

Watching in satisfaction as it bounced off and rolled onto the carpet. That satisfaction was cut short though when I heard Bobby yell from down the hall.

 

“Boy if You don't quit throwing shit at my walls I'll put your ass in Time out!!!”

 

I huffed rolling my eyes before flinging myself back onto the small bed.

 

“Stupid Sam.

And his stupid floppy hair

And his stupid secret phone calls

And stupid Bobby with his

Stupid rules.

And dumb ass mustache.”

 

I grumbled to myself while Glaring up at the plastic stars on my ceiling.

 

“An Stupid Cas an his caring.”

I said while rolling over in the bed so that my head was covered by my blue sheets.

 

_I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute and block out all the stupid._

_Hopefully when I open them Sam will have forgot all about his dumb plan to meet Cas._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dean.

Deaannnn.

Dee buddy,

Wake up.”

 

I shifted on my bed and tried to pull my covers over my face In hopes that the poking hands will go away.

 

Except when I went to grab my covers they weren't there,

I shifted around a little in confusion and realized that neither was my bed.

 

“Ehhh?”

I groaned out confused on why my comfortable remember me bed was now a rough leather seat.

 

“Dean.

Come on wake up,

We are at the cafe and Cas is waiting inside.”

 

_Seat._

_Cafe._

_Impala._

_Waiting_

_Cas._

 

I quickly sat up in the passenger seat.

My groggy eyes looking around me

And yeah Sam was right.

We were sat right in front of a cute little corner Cafe.

That had white painted brick with a baby blue and gold accented sign that read.

“Archangel Cafe.”

 

“Wha?

When did we?

I was sleepin Sammy.”

 

Sam sighed as he reached over and roughly wiped my face,

I squinted at him backing away from his hand.

 

“What are you doin?”

I asked voice still heavy from sleep.

 

“You had drool on your face Dean.

No way was I gonna let you embarrass yourself like that.”

 

Sam leaned back over toward me and began fixing my shirt collar before I could even speak let alone try to wake up.

 

“Ah.

Ah.

Okay.

Okay.

M fine

Mom

thanks.”

 

I roughly Pushed Sam’s hands away and instead straightened my own hair.

San scuffed before getting out of the car

“Come on Princess don't want to be late.”

 

I glared at Sam's smirking face and flipped him the bird before getting out as well

And following him into the highly over decorated cafe.

 

_Oh jeez._

_The inside is even more intense than the outside._

 

I thought to myself as I looked over the small brightly lit cafe.

The floor was a knock off white marble with little gold swirly patterns inside.

All the furniture was white,

Including the coffee machines.

The ceiling was full of mirrors and this place even had a freaking art mural full of angels.

 

“Wow,

This is um.”

 

Sam paused no doubt trying to find a word to describe this place that wasn't insulting.

 

“Over the top?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sam,

Glad to see you guys made it.”

 

I tensed up when I heard the voice of Castiel and before I knew what I was doing my feet carried me swiftly behind Sam.

Hiding my shorter frame behind his larger one,

My hands on their own accord balled up the back of Sam's shirt in my palms,

And my face hid itself in the hood of his jacket.

 

I felt Sam shift out of surprise from the sudden attack,

But when I pulled on the back of his shirt he stopped moving.

 

My breath caught in my throat when I heard a low raspy chuckle coming from in front of Sam.

 

“Dean?

Honey why are you hiding?”

 

_Oh man._

_Why does he have to use that voice!_

_It sounds like pure liquid honey._

 

I felt Sam sigh as he tried to turn to look at me but I only tightened my grip on his shirt.

 

“Dean,

Come on out,

It's okay.

It's just Cas.

You remember Cas?”

 

_Well of course I remember him_

_I just saw him five days ago._

_What kind of dumb question is that Sam?_

 

After I didn't move or answer Sam it got quiet.

Almost too quiet for a cafe full of people.

So out of curiosity I slowly peaked my head around Sam's shoulder enough so that only my eyes were visible.

 

A pair of bright blue eyes meet mine,

And that Damn wide cheeky smile spread out onto Cas's face.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

I loosened my grip on Sam's shirt as my eyes looked over Cas's frame searching for some kind of sign or warning of danger but found none.

 

“Dean,

I will be just right outside waiting for you.”

 

As soon as Sam said that it was like a switch went off in my brain

And I immediately snapped out of whatever trace I was in,

Dropping Sam’s shirt quickly

And moving away from him like his back was on fire.

 

_Shit._

_This is like the third time today something like this has happened._

_……….._

_It’s getting worse._

 

“Uh.”

I cleared my throat awkwardly shifting under Sam and Cas’s intense gazes.

“ Hiya Cas.”

I nodded in Cas’s direction straightening out my back,

And sticking my hands in my pockets hoping to look casual enough that they both forget my previous actions.

 

It seemed to work well enough because as soon as I acknowledged him,

Cas smile at me again,

His once critical and analyzing gaze softing up.

 

“Hi Dean.

I already have a room for us

If you want to go on ahead back?”

 

I looked back at Sam feeling unsure and weirdly anxious

But almost like he could sense the unease radiating off of me Sam nodded his head and sent me a reassuring smile.

 

“I'll be here.”

He said lightly as he gestured to one of the single tables the cafe held with a flop of his head.

 

I nodded stiffly before turning back to Cas,

“Lead the way.”

Instead of answering me Cas just turned on his heel and started walking toward the back of the cafe.

After shooting Sam one more uneasy look,

I turned as well following Cas down a strangely long hallway and toward a group of Doors.

 

_If I was feeling more like myself I would have made a joke about how this reminded me of the private rooms at strip clubs._

  


Cas stopped at a large golden door with the number 5 laid out on the top of the door in fancy white lettering.

 

“This is where we will be.”

He said softly turning back to look at me for a second before opening the door,

And holding it open for me.

 

I sent him a light nod in thanks before stepping inside the room first,

And looking around at all the little details.

I heard the door shut softly behind me,

As I looked up at the cloud painted ceiling,

Than down to the Sandy wood floor that held a rug covered in light blue and green flowers.

All the way to the whimsical table and chair set that was placed in the middle of the room.

 

“All the private rooms here have themes.”

Cas said as he walked over to the chair opposite to where I was standing,

And gestured toward the walls as he spoke.

“There are only five rooms total as of right now,

Gabriel is hoping to expand and make more soon though.”

 

Cas looked deep in thought before continuing,

“Room number one is cloud themed with light and airy colors,

He calls that one Heaven.

The next room is the exact opposite of room one as it is decorated with dark reds and black,

He ironically calls that one Hell.”

 

I couldn't help but snort as I thought about a Hell themed room in a coffee shop.

_How classy._

 

“Room number three is the royal room decorated with a lot of flashy gold things,

That one is called Air to the throne.

Which honestly I think was just Gabriels excuse to add a chandelier.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he smiled fondly at the thought of this Gabriel guy needing an excuse to buy a chandelier.

 

“Room number four is named The milky way as it is themed after our own galaxy.

And this room.”  

Cas gestures to the room around us,

“Is called the Secret garden,

And it is themed after the garden of eden.”

Cas smiles softly as he traces a small figure on the wall,

One that looked like a hand painted bee?

 

“This one's my favorite room here,

I'm a big fan of just going outside and basking in the sun.

I hope you like it Dean

And that you don’t think it’s too much,

Gabriel has a tendency to over do things.”

 

For the first time since I arrived Cas actually looked nervous.

His light blue eyes were genuine,

As his pink lips where pulled up slightly into a hopeful smile.

 

_And damn I dont know what it was about that smile or even his eyes in that moment,_

_But whatever it was it made my stomach turn and my head swim._

_Telling me that whatever I do I can not make him lose that cute little smile._

 

“No uh.”

I swallowed quickly my tongue feeling like lead.

“I think this room is very beautiful Cas,

It's very different from the in your faceness the main part held.”

 

_God I hope that was a good enough answer._

 

Cas's face split into a large beaming smile as he looked up at the ceiling one more time,

“Your right Deen this room is very beautiful.”

 

A sudden knock on the door seemed to break us out of whatever kind of peace we were falling into.

 

Cas looked over at the door the same time I did before walking over to it,

“That must be the drinks.”

He said as he pulled pulled the door open

And was carefully handed two hot cups of liquid before the young barasti closed the door and walked away leaving Cas and I alone once again.

 

“How about we sit down and talk Dean?”

Cas lightly suggested,

Causing me to nod meekly

And sit down in one of the white plastic chairs closest to the door.

 

I sat quietly just watching how carefully Cas handled the drinks before he placed a gold foam cup in front of me.

I made no move to grab it though,

To worried that I would knock the hot liquid over with my now always trembling fingers.

 

Cas frowned as he took a sip from his cup,

“I hope you like hot chocolate Dean.

I-

I didn't have a chance to ask you want you preferred to drink since I arrived here before you and Sam-

If you don't like it Dean I am sure I can get you something else-”

 

I cut off Cas’s worried rambling,

“It fine Cas,

I like hot chocolate.”

I sent Cas a slightly lopsided smile before looking back down at the hot foam cup,

And up at Cas again before I took a deep breath

And slowly reached out to pick the gold cup up.

 

I bite my lip in concentration hoping that Cas didn't notice the tremor in my hands or the hitch in my breath.

As my hand closed around the warm foam and gently picked it up

Before taking a small sip from the little hole in the top of the cup.

 

All my concentration when out the freaking window though when the warm liquid invaded my taste buds.

 

_Holy shit_

_That's amazing._

 

I thought,

Green eyes lighting up as I greedily took another sip this time longer than the first, Savoring the heavenly taste of creamy chocolate and fluffy marshmallow.

 

But somewhere in the midst of my enjoyment for the hot drink my hands slipped from the cup,

Causing the amazingly sweet liquid to pour all down the front of my plaid shirt.

 

I yelped loudly,

Jumping up quickly from my chair

Causing whatever was left in the gold cup to spill all over the floral rug.

 

“Shit,

Shit,

Ow.”

 

“Dean!”

Cas jumped up so quickly that he caused the white plastic chair he was sitting in to toggle back and hit the wall.

 

“Hey,

Hey,

Hey,

It’s ok Dean.

Here let’s get this off.”

 

I hissed lowly in mild pain as Cas nimbly unbuttoned my soiled plaid shirt,

And flung it to the ground behind him,

Before quickly snatching up some napkins from the table and patting down my chest.

All without taking his worried blue eyes off of me.

 

Even though Cas was quick enough to get my first layer off before the hot chocolate was able to seep into my black undershirt,

I still felt awful and humiliated.

 

My chest started to shake as I broke out into tears,

My head bowing to look helplessly at Cas as I broke down.

Cas’s face melted from one full of worry to a soft one full of compassion.

 

“Shhhh.

Shhhh.

It’s ok Dean,

Your okay.

We got the hot shirt off quick enough that you weren’t burned.

Shhhhh.

You're alright little Bee,

See?

We just need to wipe you off and you will be all better ok?”

 

Cas gentle voice helped calm my nerves,

While his soft hands running up and down my back and through my hair,

Helped soothe my anxiety.

 

I sniffled loudly as I watched Cas gently lift my black shirt,

To wipe down my tummy with a wet napkin before replacing it with a dry one to gently pat the irritated skin.

 

I hid my face in the crock of my elbow in embarrassment as Cas diligently wiped me free of hot chocolate.

His free hand rubbed gentle circles into my scalp as he finished drying me down,

And checking for any real injury.

 

“Shhh.

You're alright Dean.

You're doing such a good job for me Bee,

I’m so proud of you.”

 

Cas said in a hushed voice as he finished checking me over,

Before pulling my shirt back down onto my now clean stomach.

His soft words of encouragement brought warmth to me,

And made my heart go all fuzzy.

 

Cas gently moved my elbow away from my face,

Causing me to look down at him with teary eyes and a runny nose.

Cas frowned lightly as he took the pads of his thumb and carefully wiped my eyes free of tears.

 

“It's okay Dean.

Your all Clean now,

And you have no boo boos,

Okay?”

 

I sniffed pitifully while nodding my head,

I pointed to the floor with swaying hands,

My eyes narrowing as new tears fell from them.

Cas looked at the ruined rug that back up at me.

 

“Oh sweetheart.”

Cas said with a quiet sigh,

His voice practically screaming sorrow.

 

“Come here.”

I fell forward in his large arms,

As Cas gently rubbed shapes into the back of my shirt.

 

“It's alright Dean,

This kind of stuff happens all the time.

Okay?

Don't be mad at yourself,

This was my fault,

I should have known better than to give you a hot foam cup.”

 

I sniffed again,

Rubbing my fist over my drying eyes.

Cas sighed again as he lightly pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

 

“It was my mistake baby,

I goofed up

And you had to pay for it.”

 

I didn't respond back to Cas

Partially because I was too embarrassed to

But mostly because I was stuck in the weird halfway point again in my headspaces.

And I didn't know how to tell him that

I was sorry for making a mess

And wasting his time.

 

_If Cas Only knew how broken and confused I was he wouldn't want me._

_No caregiver wants a little that doesn't know how to accept himself and just be little._

_I'm broken_

_A mess_

_And an embarrassment to the Winchester name._

 

_I need to leave right now before Cas realizes that he got himself caught up with a little stuck in limbo._

 

I gently pushed Cas away from me before standing up on shaky legs.

 

“I-

I git to go Cas I'm sorry for wastin you time-

I”

 

I looked down at the once beautiful floral grassy rug that is now stained with ugly brown splotches.

 

_All because I didn't know how to control my own hands._

 

I avoided Cas's gaze as I snatched up my dirty plaid shirt and made a rush for the golden door.

 

_Please don't stop me._

_Please don't stop me._

 

I heard Cas rush to stand up but make no move to run after me

“Dean.

it's ok.

Really.

This kind of stuff happens all the time,

Gabriel will understand.”

 

_God._

_He sounded so distraught._

_So heartbroken._

_So …._

_Lost._

 

I shook my head while harshly biting my lip,

Trying to keep my tears at bay.

 

“I just neen to go Cas.”

 

I said softly my own voice betraying how upset I really was.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

I grabbed the white door handle and turned before Cas spoke again.

 

“Ok Dean,

That's fine I understand.

….

I-

Come over to my place tomorrow?

We can finish talking about things

And I promise there will be no hot drinks.

I will even bake you one of my favorite pies.”

 

He sounded so genuine and hopeful,

That it caused my already wounded heart to break more.

 

I blinked slowly before pursing my lips.

 

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry._

_Just say what you need to and leave_

_You're no good for him._

_Never should have showed up in the first place._

_You broke his heart._

_YOU did that._

 

“I'll have Sim Call you.”

 

I said roughly before I walked out of the room and slammed the golden door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has good Days and bad days with his speech,  
> so that is why he might of sounded a little different in this part of the series.
> 
> Also Limbo is refereed to when Someone is either semi permanently or just permanently stuck in between there normal headspace and their other headspace.  
> Making them un able to switch and choice which headsapce they want to be in,  
> it is usually brought on my trauma and can go away in some cases.  
> (Deans.)
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this part!  
> let me know what you think,  
> comments and kudos are highly appropriated and keep me motivated!
> 
> Also Just in case anyone was curious there are 12 parts in this series  
> so that means Seven more after this one!!
> 
> Till next time!  
> <3


End file.
